


Kindred Sprits

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts when she first meets Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Sprits

**Author's Note:**

> for day 10 at August Rush at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=1_million_words)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=1_million_words)**1_million_words** \- Daniel during "Children of the Gods"

Meeting Daniel Jackson is not at all what Sam expected. 

Oh, she'd read his papers, studied his work, found his breakthrough on the Stargate to be nothing short of brilliant. Once she'd learned he was still alive, she wanted nothing more than to discuss it with him, pick his brain, share theories and ideas. 

She knew she'd like him, had come to think of him as a kindred spirit. 

But she hadn't been expecting _him_.

All the pictures that she'd seen of him had been older, before a year spent under the sun of Abydos. The pale and thin archaeologist had undergone something of a transformation and besides, no camera could accurately capture either the blue of his eyes or the flash that went through them, the smile on his lips as he stood in front of her and asked, "You mean I'm right?"

She hadn't been expecting the smile that came to her own lips, the adrenaline that flowed through her system, the sense that she'd just met someone who was going to be very important to her.

Someone who was very, very married.  

She tried to remember that as they talked, but it was hard. 

And in the days and weeks and nights that followed, it never got any easier. 


End file.
